


Motherly Love, Showa-Style

by Ununnilium



Category: Full House (US), Kamen Rider Series
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium/pseuds/Ununnilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From inconsistent casting comes a shocking secret!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Love, Showa-Style

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://ununnilium.tumblr.com/post/111014612660/ .

Danny Tanner came down the stairs for a late-night drink of water. “Oh, DJ! What are you doing up still?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry, Dad,” said the eldest of his three daughters. She was sitting at the kitchen table, staring out into space. “I was just thinking, our biology teacher was talking about genetics today…”

“…oh?” he said, with obvious false casualness, and sat down beside her.

“Well… Mom was Greek, right? I mean, she was pretty light-skinned, but she had dark hair. And so do you. But me, Stephanie, and Michelle are all blond.”

“Ah.” Danny sighed heavily. “I knew one of you would ask about this eventually.” He sat back. “You see, when she was younger, your mother was trying to pay for college, so she signed up for these…” Danny gestured helplessly. “This medical testing. Something with gene therapy. They weren’t supposed to have any long-term effects, but… When you were born, we wondered. We did all kinds of tests to make sure you didn’t have any disorders or anything. But you were perfect.”

DJ gave him a half-smile. “Thanks, Dad.”

“I thought we should probably stop there, but she wanted to keep going. She didn’t care how how you looked, just who you were.”

“Dad…” They hugged. “I miss her.”

“I miss her too…”

The audience went “awwwwwwwww”.

There was an intercom on the wall that no one ever used. Its wiring lead away from the house, down, across the city, to a woman in a faraway place.

“I’m sorry, my dears,” she said. “I miss you too.”

“But those weren’t just any tests. They were meant to turn the test subjects into the perfect soldiers. As I found out when they took my broken body away from the wreck, rebuilt me into a cyborg.”

“I’ve escaped them now, but I have to stay away. I have to protect you from afar, because I can never let my enemies know you carry those genetic markers.”

She picked up her helmet. “For now, Pamela Tanner must stay dead. The world must only see… KAMEN RIDER ACES FULL!”


End file.
